The Dragon Princess
by rebfan90
Summary: Princess Visenya is the younger sister of Prince Rhaegar and the favorite child of her father King Aerys II. Her involvement with certain key figures across Westeros will change the fate of the seven kingdoms forever.
1. The baby dragon

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin owns A Song of Ice and Fire. I only take credit for my OC's. **

General POV:

"Father is mother going to be alright?" A worried Prince Rhaegar asked his father, King Aerys.

"Yes son your mother is going to be alright I promise," Aerys's wife and sister, Queen Rhaella, was currently in labor with their second child. So Aerys was sitting with their firstborn child, four year old Prince Rhaegar, waiting for news about the newest prince or princess. The whole Kingsguard, Aerys sworn defenders, were assembled with him.

"You need not worry yourself young prince, your mother will be fine, you Targaryens are a strong bunch," said Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Aerys sat next to his son, who was asking Ser Gerold things a four year old boy would ask, contemplating his current situation. He has been king for barley a year and was now adding another member to his family. It was no secret that he and his wife were not very fond of each other and were only wed because their grandfather, King Aegon V, was told that the prophecy of the Prince who was Promised would come from their line. The Targaryens were also keepers of the old Valyrian tradition of keeping the bloodline pure by having incestuous marriages. People claimed that this caused madness to infiltrate their bloodline and his father, King Jaehaerys II, famously compared it to flipping a coin, one side being greatness and the other madness.

"Any word from inside your grace?" asked Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, as he rounded the corner.

"Not yet Lord Tywin but the screaming has increased it should happen any moment" King Aerys replied.

Lord Tywin nodded his head and was about to head back down the hall when the screams of Queen Rhaella ceased and were replaced with the wailing of a baby. A few minutes passed when finally Grand Maester Pycelle stepped out, "Your grace, the queen has something she would like to show you." With that Aerys and Rhaegar walked into the room to see Queen Rhaella holding a bundle in her arms.

"Your grace and Rhaegar, allow me to introduce you to Princess Visenya of House Targaryen, second of her name."

Rhaegar ran to his mother's side to get a good look at his baby sister.

"You named her after Aegon's sister-wife?" Rhaegar asked while staring at his sister.

"Yes dear it's a beautiful name."

Rhaella was so caught up in her children she did not notice her brother-husband had crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her. Rhaella handed over the baby to Aerys who took the bundle with a smile. He looked at his daughter and was in awe of how beautiful she was. She had the silver hair that marked members of the Targaryen family and was pale like her mother. Aerys stroked the baby's face with a finger which caused the baby to open her eyes, which were purple, and look at her father.

"Say something to her" Rhaella insisted.

"Hello Visenya I'm your father."

Visenya got the cutest smile on her face, which caused Aerys's heart to skip a beat. Rhaella noticed this and could tell that a certain princess was going to have her father wrapped around her finger. Aerys kissed his daughters forehead and handed her back to her mother.

"Grand Maester Pycelle let it be known throughout the seven kingdoms that a princess has been born."

"Of course your grace" Pycelle said leaving.

"Congratulations your graces" Lord Tywin said before bowing to the king and queen and taking his leave.

"You did a wonderful job my queen" Aerys said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you my king" Rhaella replied. They were not very fond of one another but they had agreed to act loving in front of Rhaegar and besides it's not every day that they celebrate the birth of a child.

"Come Rhaegar your mother and sister need rest they have had a big day" Aerys said headed for the doorway. Rhaegar kissed his mother and baby sister before joining his father in the hallway. Rhaegar was excited about the prospect of a new friend he just knew that his sister and he would make a great pair. Rhaegar was unaware of how he and his sister would one day change the seven kingdoms and their family's fates forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews negative and/or positive are appreciated.**


	2. A history lesson

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin owns A Song of Ice and Fire. I'm just writing for fun.**

General POV:

"Rhaegar wait up!" a five year old Visenya hollered at her brother who was walking towards the throne room.

"You need to run faster sweet sister" Rhaegar replied cheerfully.

"I'm trying; it's hard to run in this stupid dress."

Rhaegar smiled at his sister, he knew how much she hated the long dresses their mother insisted she wear. Rhaegar allowed his sister to catch up to him and took his hand as they walked towards the throne room. They walked in silence; well Rhaegar was humming a song he knew his little sister loved, when they finally reached their destination.

"Wow Rhaegar look at how big they are!" Visenya said glaring at the skulls of the dead dragons who decorated the throne room.

"Yes sweet sister these are all the skulls of the dragons that our family has had since we came to the seven kingdoms."

They walked down the row of skulls stopping so Rhaegar could tell the story of the dragon who the skull belonged to before they reached the last three.

"And these sweet Visenya are the skulls of the conqueror's dragons."

Rhaegar went to name them but was interrupted when Visenya started, "The biggest one is Balerion the black dread, which was ridden by Aegon the Conqueror, the middle one is Meraxes which was ridden by Rhaenys, and the smallest one is Vhagar, which was ridden by Visenya."

"Very good Visenya" said King Aerys as he approached the children from behind. Both children were caught off guard but quickly recovered and embraced their father as he approached them.

"Hello father I was just showing Visenya the dragon skulls."

"Indeed did you tell her the story about the Iron Throne?"

"No father I was getting to it."

"Oh daddy please tell me the story" Visenya cheerfully replied.

Aerys chuckled both of his children loved for him to tell stories especially stories about their family's history.

"After our family conquered the kingdoms, Aegon took the swords of the conquered peoples and had Balerion melt them down into the Iron Throne."

Visenya held onto every word that her father said she loved learning about the amazing things her ancestors did.

"Father what did Visenya do during the conquest?"

"Visenya was the warrior of Aegon's sister-wives. She wielded the Valyrian steel sword, Dark Sister and was noted for her skill as a fighter. She was with Aegon and Rhaenys at the Field of Fire where all three dragons were unleashed which caused the kingdoms of the Rock and the Reach to submit to Aegon's rule. Then she conquered the kingdom of the Vale by simply riding her dragon," "Vhagar daddy" Visenya excitingly added causing Aerys and Rhaegar to smile at her enthusiasm, "yes dear of course, she rode Vhagar into the courtyard of the mountain fortress and the Vale king surrendered. It's also said that Visenya and Rhaenys ran the country for Aegon."

Visenya listened with undivided attention as she heard about the great woman of her namesake. Visenya made a decision that day that would shape the rest of her life.

"Father I want to be a great warrior and a great ruler I…" she mumbled a bit, "I want to make my namesake proud."

Aerys smiled at his child and was incredibly proud of the fire that was in his young daughters eyes.

"You will one day my sweet Visenya, you will be a great warrior and ruler if that is what you set your mind too."

Aerys dismissed both his children and went to see the Grand Maester about finding a suitable teacher for his sweet Visenya.

/

Visenya followed Rhaegar to the library; she had some questions she wanted to ask him.

"Rhaegar what do you know about the Vale?"

Rhaegar smiled at the opportunity to educate someone and so he began telling his sister everything he knew about the Vale. Visenya listened intently as her brother explained about the great castle Eyrie and the great house of Arryn, who had ruled the Vale since the Andals conquest. When he finished Visenya spoke, "I want to go to the Vale someday and see where Visenya conquered a kingdom all by herself."

"I'm sure father will let you go when you get older sweet sister."

Visenya smiled up at her brother she placed a kiss on his cheek and headed for her room.

'I'm going to be the greatest warrior in all the kingdoms and I will go to the Vale someday'.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Thanks to everyone who took time to read and to those who reviewed/fav/followed. Reviews negative or positive are welcome and appreciated. **


	3. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin owns A Song of Ice and Fire; I am writing for entertainment purposes and am not making any profit off it.**

Visenya's POV:

"No boy you are doing it wrong" my dancing master says as I fail again.

"I'm trying master it's too difficult."

"Is it difficult for the water to change direction when it wants?"

"No."

"Then this is not difficult."

I sigh and look up at my dancing master, Ezio. Ezio is a master water dancer from Braavos. Water Dancing is a sword fighting form in Braavos that utilizes speed and agility rather than strength. Father brought Ezio to me when I decided I wanted to be a warrior. I was five when he first showed up and started calling me boy and teaching me the dance. I took my share of bruises and cuts but every hurt is a lesson, Ezio would say. After training every day for three years I can now catch any cat and can stand on one toe for hours. I pick up my wood sword and start to repeat the movement when mother walks in with Ser Harlan Grandison of the Kingsguard.

"Your Grace" Ezio says as he bows.

I smile at my mother who smiles in return before speaking, "How goes the dancing dear?"

"It's going well mother, Master Ezio is teaching me some advanced movements."

"That's wonderful Visenya, but I'm afraid you must cut your lesson early today we have important visitors, to entertain."

"But mama!"

"None of that boy, you heard your mother we are done dancing for the day."

"Yes master, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ezio bows his head and heads towards his room. "Now come young one we need you to be presentable for our guest."

/

I'm standing in front of my mirror while maids are dressing me and braiding my hair.

"Who are our visitors mother?"

"Lord Steffon Baratheon and his family dear."

"The Lord of Storm's End?"

"Yes darling."

"We are related to Lord Steffon aren't we?"

"Yes dear, Lord Steffon's mother is Rhaelle Targaryen, mine and your father's aunt."

"That's neat that makes them our cousins!"

Mothers face lit up at how excited I was getting.

"Yes dear and he has two sons: Robert who is the same age as you and Stannis who is two years your younger."

"Will I be able to play with them?"

"Of course dear."

This makes me smile. I love my brother with all my heart, he is my best friend, but he is so caught up in his books that he never wants to play anymore and Lord Tywin's daughter, Cersei, only wants to play with her twin brother Jamie. So I spend most of my free time with my parents and the members of the Kingsguard. My favorite Kingsguard members are Ser Lewyn Martell; he is funny, and Ser Barristan Selmy, who always takes time to teach me about fighting.

"Come Visenya it's time to present ourselves."

"Yes mother."

I look at my mama and see that she is so pretty in her silver dress which matches our hair. I like sword fighting and other things that are considered boy hobbies, but I do like to dress up and look pretty even if I won't admit it to anyone.

"Mama you are so pretty."

"Thank you Visenya you are beautiful too."

I smile at my mother's compliment and I wish in my head that when I grow up I look just like my mother.

"Come dear we mustn't keep everyone waiting."

I take mothers hand as we proceed to the feast hall to greet the Storm Lord and his family.

Robert's POV:

The Throne room is massive and decorated with dragons' skulls! My father brought us to the capitol so we could be presented before the king, who we are related too.

"Your Grace, thank you for receiving us on such short notice" father says in his lordly voice.

"Of course Lord Steffon, after all you are family."

We move to the feast hall and sit at a table to wait on the queen and the princess before we eat.

"So Robert, your father tells me you are going to the Eyrie to be fostered by Lord Arryn" Prince Rhaegar said.

"Yes my prince, I am headed to the Vale after we leave the capitol."

Rhaegar goes to speak but is interrupted by someone asking, "Who is going to the Vale?"

I turn and see a beautiful woman, must be the queen, and a girl, who must be the princess, who looks just like her.

The king chuckles, "Lord Steffon and Lady Cassandra allow me to introduce Queen Rhaella and Princess Visenya."

We all stand and bow to the royal ladies as father speaks, "Your Grace, princess it is good to see you."

The queen smiles, "Cousin Steffon it's so good to see you again and you as well Lady Cassandra."

Mother smiles and speaks, "Thank you your Grace, allow me to introduce my children, this is our oldest Robert and our youngest Stannis."

"They are lovely, I believe you both know Rhaegar and this is our daughter Visenya."

Father speaks, "She looks just like you did when you were a child, my queen."

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way let us feast" the king says, which caused servants to enter will manner of foods. The princess sits next to her brother which put her across from me. I look up from eating to see that she is looking at me.

"Is there something you need Princess?"

"Are you the one going to the Vale?"

"Yes Princess."

"I want to go to the Vale but father won't let me go."

"Why do you want to go the Vale, Princess?"

The princess tells me the story about how she wants to see the Vale because of how the original Visenya conquered it. Our midday meal is over but before we get up the princess turns to the king.

"Father can I show Robert around the castle?"

"It's fine with me dear but you need to ask Roberts parents."

I look over at my parents with a pleading look on my face.

"Lord Steffon and Lady Cassandra may I have the honor of showing Robert around the castle?" the princess asks in the sweetest voice.

"Of course Princess" father replies.

"Take your brother with you Robert" mother commands me.

"Yes mama."

Before I know what is happening the princess on my side of the table and has practically yanked Stannis and me from our seats, before saying, "Great let's go."

"Not so fast young lady, take a member of the guard with you" the queen said in a commanding voice.

"But mama" the princess said in a whiny tone that caused me to laugh.

"None of that Visenya you heard your mother" the king said in a fatherly tone.

"Yes daddy" the princess said as she hangs her head in defeat.

The princess looks around and then smiles as she spots a member of the Kingsguard. She approaches him, dragging Stannis and me, and speaks to him, "Ser Barristan would you go with us?"

"Of course my Princess."

She turns back to me, "Come on I'll show you boys the training grounds. This got me excited as I reply, "That sounds great let's go."

We take off in almost a run with Stannis and Ser Barristan right behind us. The princess can run really fast, I mean for a girl anyway, and she seems to be a lot of fun at least compared to other girls.

Visenya's POV:

"Come on Robert, I hear swords somebody is training in the courtyard" I holler at my new friend.

"I'm coming Princess."

"My name is Visenya."

"I know but you are the princess" Robert replies.

"I'll tell you what since we are kin how about we call each other cousin."

Robert seemed to ponder the idea for a second before nodding his head in approval. He seems to take orders easily which is alright with me. We approach the courtyard with Ser Barristan and Stannis behind us, Ser Lewyn and Ser Oswell are sparring and it's amazing to watch. Ser Oswell has the brute strength but Ser Lewyn is as quick as a cat.

"I bet the one with the bat on his helm will win" said Robert, who is clearly enraptured in the fight.

"That's Ser Oswell of House Whent, Cousin Robert and I bet he doesn't."

Stannis approaches us and speaks for the first time, "Who is the other knight, cousin Princess?"

I laugh at my name, "Please cousin Stannis call me cousin Visenya and the other knight is Prince Lewyn of House Martell."

"I bet you a gold dragon that Ser Oswell will win cousin" Robert says in a playful tone.

"You are on cousin Robert" I reply, the competitive side in me awakening.

The fight seemed to last for hours but eventually Prince Lewyn got inside Ser Oswell's defenses and forced him to yield.

"Ha you owe me a gold dragon cousin" I reply in a giddy voice.

"Yeah yeah Princess, I'll get you your gold dragon."

"Well fought brother," Ser Barristan said as Prince Lewyn approached us.

"Thank you brother and what is this about money Princess?"

"Cousin Robert here bet that Ser Oswell would beat you and I bet that you would win."

"Well if I knew that you were betting on me my Princess I would have fought with much more passion" Prince Lewyn said as he rubbed my head.

I giggle; Prince Lewyn is like an uncle to me.

"You were incredible Prince Lewyn" Stannis says looking up at the knight in awe.

"Why thank you and who might you strapping young lads be?"

Robert steps forward and speaks, "I'm Robert of House Baratheon, Heir to Storm's End, and this is my younger brother Stannis."

"Well met young lords, I'm Lewyn of House Martell, Prince of Drone, brother of the Kingsguard, and Princess Visenya's favorite knight" he says with a smug grin.

"Kneel Ser" I say in my princess voice.

Prince Lewyn kneels and I run up to him and kiss him on the cheek.

He laughs, "Whatever is that for Princess?"

"You won the duel Ser and have earned your lady's favor" I say in my sweetest voice.

Ser Lewyn and Ser Barristan start laughing which causes me to laugh; we all know I'm far from a lady. Robert and Stannis just stand there not sure what to do.

"Come cousins, I'm sure our parents are looking for us, goodbye my knight I shall see you later" I say and do a curtsey at Prince Lewyn.

"Can we go see the dragon skulls again before we go back to our parents?" Stannis asks.

"Of course but I'm pretty sure our parents are in the throne room."

"Well let's go already" Robert says.

"Hey cousin Robert I bet I can beat you there."

"You're on cousin."

And with that we take off for the throne room.

General POV:

King Aerys is sitting at a seat in the great hall talking with his cousin Lord Steffon. Their wives have gone to the Maidenvault to do whatever it is women do.

"So you have decided to let Jon Arryn foster the boy?"

"Yes your Grace, Jon Arryn is a good man and Robert can learn a lot from him."

"I hear he has already taken on Rickard Stark's second son to foster."

"Yes my king, Eddard I believe his name is."

"That's good they may become friends, bring the North and the Stormlands closer together."

They fell into a comfortable silence until Lord Steffon broke it, "Has Prince Rhaegar showed any interest in combat yet your Grace?"

"No, he only has time for his books it seems."

"I hear tell that you hired a Bravossi water dancer to teach Princess Visenya."

"Aye, I did, she wants to be a warrior, and if my princess wants it then she will have it."

Lord Steffon seemed to ponder something for a moment then spoke, "Will you wed them when they come of age?"

King Aerys seemed to think for a moment before speaking, "It's tradition but I know these forced marriages can lead to unhappiness and that's the last thing I want for my children, so I do not yet know Lord Steffon."

Lord Steffon nodded his head in acknowledgment and pair fell back into a comfortable silence. Suddenly they heard the sound of running and then Visenya entered the room followed by Robert then eventually Stannis and Ser Barristan.

"Ha cousin Robert I won again" Visenya said in between her heavy breathes.

"I'll get you next time cousin Princess" Robert said also breathing heavily.

They share a laugh at the name he used before turning their attention to their fathers. Aerys looked at his daughter and he saw that she was happy to have other children to play with. Both of his children were so serious for their ages, but he knew Visenya did have a playful side that she liked to show occasionally. And if it was in the company of the young future storm lord then he knew what he had to do.

"Visenya dear I have news for you."

Visenya approached her father and sat in his lap.

"What news daddy?"

"I've decided to allow you to go to the Vale with young Robert."

Visenya's face lit up and she put on the biggest smile her face would allow her to put on.

"Oh thank you daddy, I love you so much" Visenya said in between all the kisses she was placing on her father.

Lord Steffon and the Baratheon boys laughed as they saw the pure joy coming from the princess.

"Alright dear go wash up it's almost time for supper" Aerys said.

"Okay daddy." Visenya said as she took off towards her room.

Lord Steffon looked at the King and saw the loving face he had for his daughter and thought to himself that the rumors of the king slipping into madness must be just that, rumors.

Visenya's POV:

I had just got into bed when mother walked in.

"Hey mama" I say with glee in my voice. I have not been able to stop smiling since father told me I was going to the Vale.

"Hello sweet daughter you all ready for bed?" mother asked as he ran her fingers through my hair.

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight darling, I love you" mama said as she bent down to kiss me. That's when I noticed a bruise on mama's arm.

"Mama what happened to your arm" I ask my smile finally leaving my face.

Mother covers her arm, "Nothing to worry about sweet one go to sleep, I love you my darling girl."

"I love you mama" I say and kiss her cheek.

Mama leaves and I close my eyes to sleep but I can't cause I keep thinking about who would hurt mama. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep just yet I call to my guard outside my door.

"Is everything all right Princess?"

"Yes Hugh, could you ask Rhaegar to come see me please?"

"Princess you are supposed to be sleeping now return to bed."

I hung my head and poked out my lip and said in my most defeated voice, "Okay."

Hugh looked at me and sighed, "I'll send for Prince Rhaegar."

I lift my head and smile, "Thank you Hugh."

That pouting trick I do seems to work on everyone but mama and Rhaegar; well it works on Rhaegar sometimes. I return to bed and wait on my brother.

Rhaegar's POV:

I'm in the library reading when suddenly somebody clears their throat.

"Yes?" I ask the guard who approaches me.

"Pardon my interruption my Prince, but Princess Visenya would like to see you before she retires" the guard says.

I stand and start making my way towards my little sister's room. I enter without knocking to see my sister sitting in her bed holding her knees.

"What's wrong Visenya?"

"Somebody hurt mama" she said in a pitiful voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She has a bruise on her arm; it looks like somebody grabbed her really hard."

I hug my sister and rub circles in her back.

"It was most likely an accident sweet sister."

I don't have the heart to tell her I suspect that father is responsible for hurting mother. It is well known around the castle that father seems to be subtly slipping into madness. I have heard mother and him arguing and then mother screaming more than once. I know mother tries to protect us form that but I am old enough now to know things. Visenya seems to be the one person who keeps father happy and make him a loving person.

I make Visenya lay down and I start running my fingers through her hair and hum her favorite song. She seems to be falling asleep until she rolls over and looks at me, "Rhaegar I know I spent most of the day with cousin Robert and cousin Stannis, but I want you to know that you will always be my best friend."

I smile down at my sister and place a kiss on her forehead before replying, "And you are my best friend Visenya."

She smiles up at me and rolls over and within a few minutes falls asleep. I carefully get out of Visenya's bed and head for the door. When I step outside mother is there waiting for me.

"You are a good big brother Rhaegar."

"Thank you mother, I wish your brother was like me in that regard."

"Me too my son" mother says as she kisses the top of my head.

She smiles at me, "It's time for bed though."

We start walking to my room, hand in hand, when I speak again, "Visenya noticed your bruise mother."

"I know Rhaegar, don't tell her the truth."

"Why not?"

"Your sister idolizes your father and the truth would change that."

"I don't like it mother but I will respect your wishes."

Mother looks at me with so much love in her expression, "My big grown up son, you make me so proud, you will be a wonderful king one day."

"Thank you mother, good night I love you."

"I love you my sweet prince good night."

My father might be cold and uncaring but I have my mother and sister and that is enough for me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and to everyone who fav/follow and/or reviewed. I appreciate reviews, positive and/or negative. **


End file.
